Fan: Wolverton
''Wolverton ''is a fan fiction novel written by TheLoneClone featuring Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast as they must train a young intern, Adam Wolverton, to become an experienced paranormal investigator like themselves. It is a prequel to the fan web series ''PIE: West Coast''. Dramatis personae Main cast * Adam Wolverton - a young intern recruited to assist Ghost and Toast in their PIE escapades * Johnny Toast - one half of the PIE duo, the British half; best childhood friend of Johnny Ghost * Johnny Ghost - other half of PIE; a young man with a past to put behind him, secrets kept hidden inside, and a bad conscience of things he did wrong and things he could've done right * Myst - a mysterious girl who contacts Wolverton, although she has never given her true name, only the alias "Myst" Supporting cast * Fred Spooker - an intern of PIE whose job is to patrol nearby areas for any paranormal entities that are causing trouble Wolverton I''' The taxi pulled up to a stop, screeching slightly as it jolted forward just a bit. In the back seat, Adam Wolverton gulped for the umpteenth time that day. “The day you’ve always looked forward to,” his mother had said once he left. While only twenty-one years old, Wolverton was accelerated in his education and, therefore, was presented with the opportunity he was facing: meeting two paranormal investigators—experts, the quotes said—and possibly becoming one at some point down the line. “It’ll be ten-fifty, kid,” the driver gruffly said, cigarette tucked between his lips. Wolverton had politely—and subtly—asked the man to put it out, as the smell was filling up the yellow cab, but all he said was “Hey, kid, this is my cab and therefore I go by the rules posted with it.” When asked what the rules were, he only said, “What I say goes.” So, he left it at that. “I thought rates were only eight—” Wolverton started, but the man shook his head. “Questions—and tax—adds up to ten-fifty.” Somewhere in the back of his mind Wolverton doubted the authenticity of the driver’s claims and mathematic abilities, but he didn’t want to start anything on accident. He had learned that mistake once before, back in public school. A larger, bulkier kid made a mistake in some grammatical form, and upon correcting him, Wolverton received a punch in the face. When his mother saw the black eye, his switch from public to private schooling began. The same came out of public schools too, however, so Wolverton eventually was placed in homeschooling. “All right,” the young man compromised. “Ten-fifty it is.” After removing the exact amount in two five dollar bills and two quarters, Wolverton removed his four bags from the back of the taxi and, immediately upon doing so, found himself alone on the curb. The butterflies fluttered into Wolverton’s stomach as he gulped again, looking to the building before him. Two wooden doors beckoned to him, wanting him to enter in. Lampposts stood on the sidewalk, already on as the sun set after a long day. Wolverton, hoisting up all four bags, began his trek towards the doors. Once there, Wolverton read the engraved sign that hung upon the wall to the left: Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire Just Call Us PIE Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast No Case is Too Small (Unless the Price is Not Enough) Call Us Now Wolverton wondered why there was no phone number after “Call Us Now” but simply shrugged and made his way through the double doors. Little did he know that he just made the biggest decision of his life—and maybe the worst. /// “Hello?” Wolverton called quietly, the wooden door creaking of age. He looked around the lobby he found himself in very cautiously and slowly, taking in every detail of his new surroundings. Plaques and pictures on the walls, rather odd-looking tidbits lying on counters here and there—all of it was new, and that sparked excitement within the young intern. A low desk sat before Wolverton, a piece of cardboard lying atop it. As the young man bent down to inspect it, a voice called out behind him. “Well, hello there!” Surprised, Wolverton lurched up, his heart leaping into his throat. He spun around, ready to explain himself: “I—erm—well, you see—” The man standing before him was in his early thirties, dark stubble peppering the lower portion of his handsome face. “Yes?” he asked in a British accent. Wolverton stood up straight. His mother had always told him to have the proper posture at all times, but especially when confronting one who was superior to you. There was no doubt in Wolverton’s mind that this man here was the legendary investigator Johnny Toast, one half of the PIE leadership. As he straightened his back, Wolverton appeared to grow another four inches taller. During his teenage years, Wolverton had developed the bad habit of hunching over papers or the computer and whatnot, earning himself a slightly crooked back. “Mr. Toast, this is certainly a pleasure,” he said, trying to contain his joy. Toast, though, caught on rather quickly and offered a sly smile. “Adam Wolverton, the new intern, I assume?” Wolverton nodded. “Yes, sir.” Toast stretched out his hand and Wolverton took it, shaking it firmly. “Just one thing, Mr. Wolverton—just call me Johnny.” Wolverton nodded again. “Yes, sir—I mean Mister—erm, Johnny,” he got out, ruffling his hair. Toast smiled, turning to a hallway leading deeper into the PIE HQ. “Mr. Ghost is conducting some rather important…experiments elsewhere.” A look of distaste—or was it worry?—took over Toast’s face. “He’ll meet with us later on, around dinnertime or so.” The intern nodded as he followed Toast down the hallway. “Your room’s down this way. You can unpack your things, and then I’ll give you a quick tour of the place. How does that sound?” Wolverton shrugged a bag onto his shoulder. “It sounds just fine. Let’s get to it then.” '''II Wolverton marched into his room, followed by Toast. The British gentleman motioned to the open space before the young intern. “Welcome to your bedroom, Mr. Wolverton.” Wolverton felt a smile tugging at his lips—the months, the years of work, it was all paying off now. He finally got to do what he wanted to his whole life. “Thank you,” he said briskly, turning to his employer. Toast nodded his head politely to Wolverton. “Nothing at all. I’m going to go and get something for you to eat and drink real quick—when did you last eat?” “When I left home.” He checked his watch. “About an hour ago.” Toast smiled broadly. “Then you must be famished. While you unpack your things, I’ll go get something thrown together for you. Nothing fancy, mind you, just a little pick-me-up until dinner.” Wolverton nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” “Not a problem,” Toast replied, exiting the room. As he left, Wolverton sighed and began to unpack the first of his bags. Within a half-hour, Wolverton found himself unpacking the final of his belongings. As he flicked on his laptop, Toast rapped on the door with his fist. Took him a while to make some food, Wolverton thought to himself but didn’t mention it. “Come in,” he called out as his new friend opened the door, stepping in with a tray of food, consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a small—somewhat crushed—bag of Lays potato chips, and a can of Coca-Cola. As Toast sat the tray down, Wolverton saw a bandage wrapped around the paranormal investigator’s forearm. Not taking his eyes from the wrapping, Wolverton asked, “What happened?” Quickly, Toast looked to his wrist and pulled his shirt sleeve down further. “Oh, nothing. I…erm…I cut it on a can earlier today.” Wolverton raised an eyebrow. “You sure? I don’t recall you having it when you left.” Toast swallowed quickly. “Really? You mustn’t have been paying attention. I’ve had this all day.” Wolverton began to ask another question when Toast spoke: “You might want to go ahead and eat your meal. Don’t want it getting cold.” Before Wolverton could speak again Toast turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. Puzzled, Wolverton slowly began to eat the sandwich, thinking on the wound Toast had apparently suffered earlier in the morning. /// Wolverton walked out of his room, heading towards the lobby of the PIE HQ. Leaning against the front desk was a young man with a gray jacket on, its hood pulled over his head. Toast was seated behind the desk, fingers interlaced. “Yeah, he’s a pretty nice chap,” Toast commented on some subject, loud enough for Wolverton to hear. Wolverton squinted his eyes in confusion, although Toast saw him from his seated position. “Ah, here he is now!” As Toast stood, the hooded man turned to face Wolverton. The young intern failed to stop his jaw from dropping in shock as he realized that it was Johnny Ghost standing before him. “I…erm…uh…you…are…uh…” Toast smiled. “Adam Wolverton, allow me to introduce you to Johnny Ghost, one of the founders of PIE.” Toast motioned to Wolverton. “Mr. Ghost, this is our new intern, Adam Wolverton.” Ghost nodded slowly to his newfound friend. “Mr. Wolverton. It’s a pleasure.” Wolverton smiled eagerly, stepping forward. “My, it is a pleasure, Mr. Ghost, sir!” He took his boss’s hand in his own, shaking it firmly. Ghost looked to Wolverton in surprise, then down to their hands, and then to Toast. As Wolverton released Ghost’s hand, Johnny turned to face Toast. He spoke quietly, “At first I thought he’d be better than the other interns. Now it appears I’m wrong. Not the first time, though.” Wolverton nervously shifted on his feet, while Ghost and Toast both stood in silence, looking at him. Over a minute passed before Ghost spoke up. “Well…?” he started, looking from Toast to Wolverton. “What do we do next?” Toast stroked his slightly bearded chin. “I think that you maybe could show Wolverton our files of previous cases.” Ghost’s eyes widened as he turned to Toast. “But Johnny—” “No buts, sir.” He mouthed a quick please to Ghost as he continued: “It would do him some good to see how we work around here.” Ghost realized that protesting would be pointless here. “Very well.” He stepped down the hall, waving to Wolverton. “Come along. Let’s go and take a look at our files.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction